Various types of display devices have been developed including a liquid crystal display device, and an organic electroluminescent display device. In these display devices, pixel electrodes provided with pixels individually, interconnections electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, and driving circuits used to drive the interconnections are disposed on the same substrate.
During the manufacturing process of such a display device, the substrate sometimes becomes electrostatically charged, and components of the driving circuit may be partly damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD), and consequently, the driving circuit may malfunction. As a technique of preventing such destruction by the electrostatic discharge, a short ring is known which is connected to the driving circuit and the interconnection on the substrate.
According to an embodiment disclosed in the present application, provided is a display device which can be manufactured with improved productivity.